


Divided into Light and Darkness

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Dark Lords, Dark Tom Riddle, Light Harry Potter, Light Lords, M/M, Pureblood Harry Potter, Slow Build, Tom Riddle's Era, War with Grindelwald, World War II, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: After Harry’s parents get killed by a fanatic of the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, his living relatives abandon him. Dumped into a muggle orphanage he meets a boy named Tom Riddle, who also turns out to be wizard.The two form an odd pair in the muggle orphanage and they become friends. But when Tom Riddle slowly but surely becomes a Dark Wizard he is walking onto a path which Harry doesn’t want to follow. Harry does his best to stop Tom when he finds out, but Tom’s hatred for muggles runs deep inside of him and only increases when the muggle war ends up destroying London.After they graduate from Hogwarts Gellert Grindelwald comes and offers Tom a world in which Muggles are either enslaved or killed and who is Tom to resist this. And Harry unable to let his friend go like this gets drawn into a war he hated his entire life, only at Dumbledore’s side.Are they just doomed to be enemies forever and was there no way to save Tom? Can Darkness and Light truly not coexist? Those questions haunts Harry Potter’s mind as the war with the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald rages on.





	Divided into Light and Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the tomarrybigbang 2018 :). Hope you all enjoy it and the Fantastic Beasts movies never happened in this fanfic. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to my betareader Kai(https://mustachiest.tumblr.com/). They actually helped me a lot with this chapter and it is so much better now! 
> 
> And please check out the amazing fanart for this fanfic made by Blop <3! http://blopoooo.tumblr.com/post/177244145684  
> I really love it so much ^-^!

### Chapter 1 – The beginning:

**Wool’s Orphanage courtyard – 18 August 1936:**

Tom stood against the wall as his eyes darting towards Martha, one of the caretakers of Wool’s Orphanage. She was thunderously walking towards the rickety black gate, her messy locks flowing violently. She was talking to someone behind the gate, her freckles being more pronounced as her face became redder by the minute. Suddenly she stopped, from Tom’s position he could see her eyes becoming glassy before opening the gates.  
  
Tom wasn’t the only one interested in what was happening, all the other children had stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the open gates as two bodies entered the courtyard.  
  
Tom silently observed them as a young boy and an elder male was led towards the entrance door by Martha. The boy’s gaze was cast down as he walked behind the elder male, while the male seemed to ooze confidence, power and arrogance. They stood out not only because their odd behaviour, but also because of their clothes. Both were dressed in long summer coats that seemed from another time era.  
  
Tom thought that it more resembled something like a cloak or robe. It certainly had that kind of vibe. The oddest part was what the male was wearing underneath his coat. From this distance Tom couldn’t be sure, but the fabric looked to be silk-like and it was black with green and silver engravings. Those minor details were what caught his attention the most, because what they wore looked more like fashion from the 18th century instead of the present.  
  
The black-haired boy had his coat wrapped tightly around his body and Tom couldn’t see what he was wearing underneath his coat. Martha opened the front door and the three of them disappeared from the orphans’ sight.

The first thought, and also the worst, which entered Tom’s mind was that there were no spare rooms left unoccupied. The only empty bed was in his room and his hands curled up into fists at that thought.

Tom didn’t like sharing his room and he always made sure that whoever was put into his room wouldn’t stay long. The caretakers knew this, but they would try to place him with somebody anyway. It was infuriating, considering they somehow they always managed to make some room whenever he went too far, his new ex-roommate crying horrendously, begging to not be left in the same room as him again.  


Stupid children were so easily scared, even when he did nothing.  
  
The price for it was often unfair as Ms. Cole became angry and locked him in either the cupboard or the attic. From all the orphans, Tom believed he was locked away like that the most.  
  
Tom believed the cupboard was the worst, since it was such a small place and as he grew older it turned out to be a tight fit. Besides that small spiders occupied the place and as a result there were often cobwebs in the corners. The other orphans would sometimes scream in fear at the spiders, while he just remained silent.

The small animals were almost a silent companion for him nowadays, since he got used to it.  
  
The attic was just more awful when there was a stormy night, because it would seem like the roof might collapse. WHenever Tom got locked in the attic he would just sit down in a corner, relieved that he had more space than in the cupboard. The only thing that he would avoid were those stupid creaking floorboards, just because he believed he might just fall through them one day.

Tom got pulled out of his thoughts as he heard sort whispers and murmurs start and he noticed a few stares going in his direction, but he merely looked back towards them with a cold look. As expected some of them stopped whispering as they eyed him warily, most likely having reached the same conclusion that the boy would be placed in Tom’s room. The other orphans seemed to already pity the new boy.

Because they all knew strange stuff happened around Tom and the orphans didn’t dare to bother him because of it. Even if Tom got locked in the attic or in the cupboard as punishment they had deserved whatever he had done to them. That day when Billy’s rabbit had been found hanging on the rafters, they automatically blamed him even though they had no proof. Just because he had a fight with Billy earlier that day, they all looked towards him with suspicion.  
  
They were right, because somehow Tom knew he was responsible for it; But some days it just wasn’t fair. One day, Billy had just thrown his plate filled with porridge towards Amy and proclaimed that it had been Tom’s fault. The caretakers didn’t doubt it for one second and Amy remained silent, sealing his fate as he was innocently locked away in the cupboard.  
  
No matter what happened, it was like they always ended up blaming him for everything and Tom hated it.

It was only a few seconds later when the front door opened again and Ms. Cole stepped out. Her eyes immediately zoomed onto him and he kept his face emotionless as she walked up to him with a sneer on her face.

“Tom,” She said in a stern voice and he already dreaded whatever she was going to say, “Come”

With a small glare at her back Tom followed her inside, not wanting to get hit with a ruler or get thrown into one of the punishment rooms because he had been disobedient. As they walked into the office Tom noticed the boy standing there.

Up close he had a better look at the boy as he silently looked him over. Black unruly hair, round wiry glasses that seemed out of place on such a young face and behind them a pair of green eyes, which glanced at him curiously. Seeing the boy and the strange male up close it was obvious that they were rather wealthy and most likely feeling uncomfortable the boy looked away immediately when their eyes met and cast his gaze down.

Tom scowled slightly, realising how meek the boy was. This would be an easy target without a doubt. They surely couldn’t believe the boy would even remain one night in his room. Glancing up he noticed the weirdly dressed male was looking down at him with obvious disgust. It seemed like the elder man didn’t even want to be here at all.

“Tom, this is Harry Potter. He will be placed in your room from today on,” Ms. Cole said and he looked back towards her, seeing her eyes narrowed in warning.

Whenever she was sober like this, she was far more terrifying. Because she was quicker in grabbing some tools to discipline them, saying that they should pray to God for ‘enlightenment’ and that they should be grateful to Him for what they had. Meaning they had a roof above their head and food to survive.

“Be nice.” She hissed those last words at him.

 “Yes, Madam.” Tom replied in a monotone voice, knowing what was expected of him to say.

She clearly didn’t believe him as she sighed, before fixing him with another stern glare. “I am serious, Tom. One wrong word, one wrong action and you will be begging to be let out of the punishment room.”

The creaky floorboards and the suffocating atmosphere of being locked, only with your own thoughts as company, inside the cupboard aptly named the “punishment room” had always triggered something malicious inside of him, ugly thoughts that lingered rearing up their head at the presence of darkness. He would never beg to be let out, knowing that the hag would simply take pleasure at how he begged. He would crush her under his heel one day, deprive her from the luxury of begging, render her _helpless_ like a _poor, defenseless **ant**_.

Even after the incident with Billy’s rabbit and he had been locked inside the cupboard for a whole week he hadn’t screamed or begged.

When Ms. Cole released him from his prison she said. _‘Be grateful to Him, Tom. Because I was considering letting you in there for a week more. But after our daily prayers this morning I felt I had to let you free.’_

A few days later a priest came by and they tried to exorcize the demons out of him.  
  
When that priest came by Tom had been unaware at first for what was about to happen, but as the exorcism started and he was being doused in holy water and the priest was saying words in what Tom believed to be latin, he realised what was happening. He didn’t say anything, but just silently stared at them, which only served to unnerve them and the priest didn’t stay long.  
  
The words were etched inside his mind as the priest looked at him in terror. ‘ _That child is beyond saving._ ’ A priest, a so-called follower of God, said that he was beyond saving and it really pissed him off. As a window broke nearby they all became silent and stared at him in fear. If someone who followed the teachings of that stupid bible said something like that, they were the ones who were beyond saving. There was no God or higher power out there, because if there was. Why was he left here to suffer if this all-loving God was out there?

Of course Tom was anything but grateful when he was once again let out of the punishment room, but he never said it.

 “Harry, this is Tom Riddle. Your roommate from now on.” Ms. Cole said in a kinder tone and Tom watched how the small boy unsurely glanced up at him.

“Nice to meet you, Riddle.” Potter muttered as he bowed his head.

Tom frowned at the odd behaviour. The way the boy carried himself and spoke only proved his suspicions. Potter was from a wealthy family, but why would such a boy land in such a rundown orphanage? Ms. Cole scrapped her throat and as Tom looked at her, noticing how displeased she seemed.

“Nice to meet you too.” Tom muttered quickly as he looked back to the black-haired boy.

“Good. Martha, can you take both of them to their room till dinner so they can to get to know each other.” Ms. Cole said to the caretaker and Tom watched how the male said goodbye to Harry and left.

After saying their goodbyes Tom and Potter silently walked through the corridors, following Martha. Tom took a quick glance sideways, seeing how the black-haired boy was staring at the walls and floor in barely hidden disgust. Potter looked like he didn’t want to be here, but then again no child wanted to be here.

And rarely anyone cared about orphans, so they were left here. Growing up in this building that was slowly but surely degrading. The beige wallpaper that was on the wall was at some places black and the ceiling had clear drought specks in it. Other than the orphanage was rather clean, mostly because all the orphans helped to clean it.

And as they entered his room and the caretaker told them to play nice as she shut the door behind them. Tom faced the boy, Potter was looking at the window with a frown. The window which hadn’t been cleaned in like forever and it was a bit difficult to look through it. Even then there was no view, since another brick wall of the building nearby blocked all view.

The boy’s eyes darted through the room, taking in the two beds at both sides of the walls. One wardrobe and the one desk underneath the window. Ms. Cole said that nothing else was needed for children who were abandoned or orphaned.

Finally Potter looked towards him. The atmosphere in the room was tense and both remained silent. Tom narrowed his eyes at the black-haired boy and Potter cast his gaze down as he silently sat down on the unoccupied bed and just stared out of the window with a nearly unseening gaze.  
  
As Tom observed the boy, he noticed one thing in particular. Potter was not scared of him at all, even though most children immediately shied away from him. It was definitely odd, but the more Tom looked at the strange boy, the more he realised that this wasn’t going to work.  
  
Potter had once been wealthy, but now the boy was just orphaned and poor. And Tom disliked those higher ups with power and wealth more than anything. So he immediately felt the same dislike towards his new roommate.  
  
Tom carefully sat down on his bed, seeing Potter glance towards him for one brief second. The boy’s posture was stiff and it seemed now that they were alone that Potter was acting more like a snobbish child.  
  
Neither of them said a word and Tom’s silence often unnerved others, but now it didn’t seem to be working. Mostly because it seemed like Potter’s thoughts were elsewhere. When the door was suddenly opened Tom looked up and saw Ms. Cole standing there, looking at the two of them.  
  
Tom saw her relax a bit, because at least Potter wasn’t crying or screaming to be let out. But it probably wouldn’t be long. That is what Tom assumed at least, but he didn’t know how wrong he actually was.  
  
When they were led into the dining room for dinner, it became much more obvious to Tom that there was something weird about this Harry Potter. First off was the fact that he didn’t know muggle prayers. Secondly when Ms. Cole snarled at the boy, Potter ducked his head and didn’t reply.  
  
And as Potter was led forward, Ms. Cole said that his parents surely were burning in hell for being non-believers. This marked a change as Potter screamed. “My parents are good people!”  
  
“Obviously not as you are now left here, boy. Open your hands and place them palms up on the table.” Ms. Cole hissed and Tom knew that this wasn’t going to be nice. Yet Potter did what she had ordered as Martha handed Ms. Cole a ruler.  
  
All the others orphans were silent as they watched the newcomer already getting his first punishment. Tom merely looked as the ruler hit the black-haired boy’s palms in rapid succession and after a few hits a few tears already rolled down over Potter’s cheeks.  
  
In the heavy silence the only sounds were off the ruler hitting Potter’s palms and Ms. Cole counting till 20 and then telling the boy to sit back down and follow their example.  
  
Potter had glanced around the room, before making his way to an empty place and sat down, not looking at any of them. As they continued the daily prayer Tom kept his eyes on the boy, seeing that Potter was not paying attention to it at all.  
  
Tom didn’t care. If the boy wanted to get beatings who was he to stop it? Besides he was already itching to get Potter out of _his_ room as quickly as possible.  
  
**Wool’s Orphanage - 19 August 1936:**  


Getting Potter out of his room seemed to be a rather difficult task. At least more so than Tom had first expected. There was something wrong with the boy and Tom had not slept that much, because he had no idea what he could expect of the stranger sleeping inside his room.  
  
It hadn’t taking long before Potter had fallen asleep, but soon after the boy started thrashing and screaming as if an invisible attacker was hurting him. A nightmare and Potter kept screaming ‘Mom’ or ‘Dad’.  
  
A few seconds later Potter had woken up and Tom had acted as if he was asleep. Hearing the rustling of the bedsheets and the creaking of the bed he carefully cracked one eye open. In the darkness he could barely see the silhouette of the other boy, but it seemed like Potter was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head buried in his knees.  
  
Potter was crying as the sounds of suppressed sobs filled the normally silent room. Tom now knew why Potter was dumped here. His parents had somehow died, maybe murder or an accident. But if Potter’s parents had been really wealthy, then why would a boy like Potter be dumped here of all places?  
  
The next morning neither said anything and yet both hadn’t slept well at all, because Tom was fairly certain that Potter hadn’t gone back to sleep after his nightmare. And neither had Tom, because he didn’t want to be so vulnerable while he knew nothing of what his roommate was actually capable off.  
So being tired Tom walked to the dining hall and grabbed some porridge as he sat down at one of the tables. Potter who had left the room a bit earlier than him was seated on another empty table. And Tom watched as a few approached the black-haired boy and sat next to him.  
  
Tom couldn’t hear what was being said, but he saw Potter’s gaze flicker towards him, before just ignoring the others. From where Tom was seated he had seen that Potter hadn’t said a word. But he wouldn’t be surprised if they had just warned Potter about him.  
  
Despite this warning Potter didn’t seem to be interested in making friends or playing games as he mostly remained alone. Tom noticed that the other children started to spread rumours about how Potter was weird and eventually they left the black-haired boy alone.  
  
Tom never spoke with the boy either and Potter didn’t start any conversations between them either. But sometimes he would catch the odd boy looking at him with an almost thoughtful gaze.  
  
Tom didn’t know what went on inside Potter’s mind and somehow this disturbed him. He was giving and receiving a silent treatment from his new roommate. Giving a silent treatment was something he always did, but receiving one… that was new for him.  
  
And if Tom hadn’t heard the boy cry and scream while asleep he would have also felt slightly disturbed by how silent and vacant Potter was. But there was obviously something more and even when they had gone to church the 20st of August Potter had just stared at the priest during the preaching and not even reacted to it at all.  
  
It was one week later when that all changed. They had just entered his room, because no way was this their room, when Tom noticed Potter was looking at him curiously. “You’re not a muggle, are you?” Potter asked and Tom had no idea what a muggle was, but it didn’t sound good.

It sounded a bit like freak or monster. A word that says that someone was different. Tom narrowed his eyes and the boy’s eyes widened. The temperature in the room had dropped drastically as he got angry at the boy who he had just met. Potter’s next however words froze him. “You’re a wizard, just like me.”

A wizard? Just like in those fairy tales he was a powerful sorcerer who could do anything. Tom had always considered himself different and special, but now this strange black-haired boy was looking at him and saying that no, he wasn’t a freak or monster. No, he wasn’t insane. Instead Potter claimed that he was a wizard, capable of doing magic.

“A wizard?” Tom questioned him curiously, feeling slightly intrigued by the boy now.

Potter nodded,suddenly his eyes seemed to lighten a bit and he nearly smiled. “Yes, I can feel it. You carry magic inside you.”

Tom blinked as he stared at the boy and thought about what this could mean. Was Potter capable of the same things he was? Could he control animals easily and did odd things happen around him as well? “Show me proof.” He ordered the boy.

Potter seemed like he was fighting off something as Tom suddenly heard a crash behind him. Swiftly turning around he saw how both the desk and chair were flying in the air, before they dropped back down and the items which had been lying on top of his desk clattered back down onto the wooden surface.

“That wasn’t nice….” Potter muttered and Tom turned to face him again, but this time with much more interest. He hadn’t been the one to levitate the stuff, but Potter clearly had. “You used magic to make me obey you… Please never do that again.”

Tom knew he had used his gift, if he focused and said an order to certain people, they would easily follow it. But Potter knew about it and didn’t seem too happy with it. So instead Tom changed the subject. “How old are you?” He asked, because he simply needed to know more now. If he had known that Potter was this intriguing he wouldn’t have ignored him the past week.

“I am 9 years old,” Potter replied with a slight frown still on his face. “And you?”

“9.” Tom replied, still staring at the black-haired boy as if solving a kind of riddle. And as Potter started to explain to him that magic was real and there was another world out there, hidden from non-magical people called muggles. Tom knew he would never be unable to make this one leave permanently. Harry Potter was a source of information for him and he would play nice, because he wanted to know more about this so-called Wizarding World.

Surprisingly that day marked a slight change in Tom’s behaviour. Everyone who resides inside the orphanage was shocked when the normally stoic and lonely boy befriended the newcomer Harry Potter, instead of bullying and tormenting him. But soon after the children muttered that they were both weird and freaky.  
  
And as a result both of them were shunned by everyone else.

From that moment Tom had no intention of letting Harry go, because Harry was the same as him and both of them didn’t belong here. It created a strong bond between them and no matter what; Tom quickly started to believe that it was the two of them against the harsh muggle world. Now that Tom knew that there was a whole world out there waiting for him he could hardly wait to receive his Hogwarts letter.

Young and naïve as they both were, they never thought it would change.


End file.
